


This Inevitability

by Insatiable_Fox



Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Pining, rentboy Harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insatiable_Fox/pseuds/Insatiable_Fox
Summary: It's inevitable, really.Fated, unavoidable.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	This Inevitability

The coins clink as Draco drops them into Harry's outstretched hand.

  


It feels inevitable. The culmination of a tumultuous rivalry raged under the war against tyranny, a sweet conclusion to the enmities from youth. Fated; unavoidable, from the moment eyes first laid upon another. 

  


It feels like home.

  


Absent is the smugness perceived in imaginings of this encounter, no resentment their denouement is conscripted by the exchange of galleons. Lacking is the stigma of rent boy and client; embarrassment naught as Harry places the coins on the chest. Turns. Steps closer. Swallows.

  


His fingertips dance trails of fire, ice, debauchery, promise; down pale limbs and through ivory hair, across the haggard branding of non-choices survived. "What do you want?" 

  


"Everything."

  



End file.
